Fire Heart
by lexilulu
Summary: Victoria was watching when Edward left Bella and turned her the day after she had Renesmee. Now she has a new coven and a daghter and is happy again. What will happen when she goes back to Forks 500 years later.
1. Chapter 1 Moving

I layed in my bed thinking about how much I love my mew family after what the Cullens did to me and I was thankful to them because I love my new family they make me feel safe every one of them.

And the babies are the most adorable things ever. We are the largest coven ever we are even larger than the Volturie and there guards put together. And every year we take turns going to school because there are so many of us.

We are the Maxwell's and we are like the richest family in the world but no one knows that. We hid from the Volturie for 200 years until they finally found us and they love the fact that we live this way. Edward left me 500 years ago and the thing he didn't know was that he left me there pregnant.

My daughter name is Renesmee Carlie Swan Maxwell. She is my world and if anyone ever hurt her they would get really hurt. Ever since I first saw her she had me rapped around her little finger. And Jake found us one day well hunting because we didn't know about the treaty then and he imprinted on her and now they are married with a girl named Halle and we are going back to Forks in a couple of days.

Since are family is so big we have built 4 houses and when I saw we I mean all the boys. All the boys have mates but I am mateless. What Edward did to me hurt me really bad and there is this vampire I'm dating right now but I still don't know about him.

My best friend is named Alexis but everyone calls her Lexi and she sort of is like the mother of the coven and we all love her so much.

Are family is really powerful, Lexi is the most powerful her power is to get everything she wants. At first it sounded confusing to me but now I know that she has to go through a lot to keep her power under control. She is not a vampire thought she is part vampire part werewolf and part human.

And later after I found her she told me that she is the daughter of Aro Volturie and Camellia Latria. She got her vampire side from Aro and her part human and werewolf from Camellia. Know one knows that Aro has a daughter except my coven and the Volturie. Other covens just think she's a myth.

Camellia died after she gave birth to Lexi but know one jokes around about her because she is really special to Lexi so she is special to all of us to.

All of my family knows about the Cullens and me so all of my coven hates them. I really needed to get a drink so I went downstairs and went into one of our cabinets and got out a really bid bottle of grizzly bear blood. We keep it in our house incase there is some problems.

We are moving all our stuff in to our new houses tomorrow so today we are getting all packed up for tomorrow.

**1hour later**…

''Hey I got that in Paris so don't get it wrinkled'' Lexi said to me, I finished packing already so I was helping Lexi in her massive closet. One time we had Jane and Heidi over and they thought her closet was a store.

'' Hey stop daydreaming and help me pack'' Lexi said. Lexi has long brown hair with beautiful blue eyes. And whenever anyone looks into those beautiful blue eyes its like there heart stops and they forget everything bad that ever happened in your life.

Lexi is like my sister and I love her very much.

Suddenly something hit against me and I looked up to see Lexi throwing a bunch of her old cds at me.

'' what the heck do you think your doing throwing those at me'' I told her ''well you weren't listening to me and I had a vision of us not being ready to move the time planed out for us''

''I hate you'' ''I love you to'' lexi replied after what I said to her. Right at that moment Tammy broke down the door. Tammy is Victoria's identical sister. Victoria left to go to Australia for some stuff I don't want to know about.

''All the private planes are here'' Tam said after she barged through the door. ''Ok just let us get a few more stuff in there boxes and we will be right out'' Lexi said.

After we finished putting her stuff in boxes we started loading are stuff in our private jets. We have 7 private jets incase because there is 38 members in my coven including me.

''The plane is going to start going right now so take your seats now'' Mark said being silly. I can't believe we let him drive today.

So I said goodbye one last time before the plane took off.

**Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think.**

**All there powers**

**Jake- none**

**Nessie- **


	2. Chapter 2 Here!

The plane finally stopped and everyone made there way outside the plane. I had to admit the house was beautiful. It was really big to. It was white and mostly just glass.

''Hey sweetheart, what do you think the house'' Lexi asked me. I could barely speak I was so happy that I had such a wonderful family. '' I can honestly say that it is really beautiful, and that the guys did a really good job''.

''Well if you like this than you are really gonna like what I have surprised for you'' Lexi said with a really big grin on her face. All I could do is give her the what the hell look.

She didn't like that that much.

''Ok I can't keep it in any longer, you have to come with me'' Lexi said dragging me north of which we came.

Then standing right in front of me was the most beautiful house ever. It was a really big cottage type mansion. It is a light brown color with 5 story's.

I was speechless, it was so gorgeous. '' Sorry if you don't like it we can make a new house if you like'' the words went quickly out of her mouth.

'' Nobody touches my house'' was my reply. The she was smiling so big and gave me a really big huge.

'' So I thought that me, you, Miranda, Nessie, Jacob, Ally, Piper, Olivia, Gavin, and Alyssa could be here and Mother Lucy, Mother Cassie, and Mother Carrie could live in the main house and the rest of the family can live in the third house'' Lexi said excitedly.

''Ok'' was my only response.

''Ok, now the best part, time to decorate the houses'' Lexi yelled really loud.

**1 hour later…**

My room was white with a brown wooden bed and green sheets with brown spots on them. And 4 pictures right above my headrest. One of the pictures is all of my family together. The other is one of me and the wolf pack and Charlie. The one accrossed from that is of Phil, Renee, and me. And the last one is of me, Nessie, Jacob, and Lexi dancing in the rain at our old house.

Then I had one nightstand on each side of the bed and of coarse they where brown. And my dresser was also brown with a big mirror hanging above it. And one more dresser in the left corner n my room.

''Well done'' a voice came from the hallway said and In no time Nessie was bouncing on my bed like a little kid. ''Mommy I love your bed'' she said ''well than you can bounce on It later right now we have to do your room'' I said to her and we raced off to her and Jakes room.

**20 minutes later…**

Nessie and Jakes room was finished. It actually looked pretty decent it had one white wall and the rest where black. They had a black wooden bed black sheets and a light green blanket on top with two black pillows that has a big green dot in the middle. And a black wooden nightstand and black light.

''So what do you think'' she asked Jake once he came in. '' It's beautiful'' he said before pulling her in for a lovingly kiss. And with that I had to leave.

So I walked down to Lexi's room and once I went in there was green literally everywhere. But it was like a soft creamy green. The bed was on a gray wooden stand and of coarse the sheets and the pillows are green. And right above the headset there's a big sand colored board with a picture of fire and two green lights next to it. The walls where green and so was the couch. And gray on the walls too. With a green desk in the corner.

And in her bathroom it was green but a lime green. With a black tiled shower and floor. And there was a small carpet in there and it was white with black and lime green circles on it.

'' O Bella'' Lexi sang. ''What'' I said back. ''I have to go to the main house so can you look after Gavin, Olivia, and Piper?'' ''sure why not'' I replied.

**15 minutes later…**

''So what do you want to do now'' I asked Piper. Piper was a two year old and was sometimes more mature than Lexi.

'' Can I have dinner and go see mother Cassie'' she asked. ''Sure whatever you want sweetheart'' I replied to her.

So I took her over to the main house and gave her to Cassie and walked back to my house and walked upstairs and layed in my bed reading Weathering Heights again.

I really hope tomorrow will be a good day.

**Hey guys whatcha think please review It would mean the world to me.**

**Thanks for reading **

Piper Other house

Renesmee

Olivia

Gavin

The main house

Bella's house she shares with Lexi, Miranda, Nessie, Jacob, piper, Olivia, Gavin, Alyssa, and Ally

**What everyone looks like and they have eye color because of lexi**

**Tammy- same as Victoria but blue eyes**

**Tara- shoulder high dirty blond hair blue eyes pale skin**

**Terry- Long curly blond hair with blue eyes and pale skin**

**Tj- short brown hair with black eyes and pale skin**

**Sydney- dirty blond hair up to her ears, brown eyes and pale skin**

**Ryan- sorta messy brown and red hair blue eyes and pale skin**

**Alyssa- long strait blond hair green eyes and pale skin**

**Payton- shoulder high curly blond hair blue eyes and pale skin**

**Mark- messy brown and blond hair black eyes and pale skin**

**Nikkie- shoulder high straight brown hair brown eyes and pale skin**

**Miranda- short spiky black hair with blond and red streaks black eyes and pale skin**

**Mia- black hair with pink streaks black eyes and pale skin**

**Melissa- light brown hair gold eyes and pale skin**

**Mother Lucy- long blond hair with blue eyes and pale skin**

**Sam- long blond hair with black eyes and pale skin**

**Lily- long brown hair with blue eyes and pale skin**

**Lindsay- shoulder high blond hair blue eyes and pale skin**

**Macy- shoulder high light brown hair with brown eyes and pale skin**


	3. Chapter 3 school time

I checked my alarm clock it was 5 in the morning so I went downstairs and saw Piper playing with her baby dolls. And also saw Lexi and Miranda on the couch with Gavin and Olivia on there laps.

Once Lexi saw me she jumped up off the couch and handed Olivia to Miranda and grabbed my hand and towed me back upstairs and to her closet.

She opened it up and then there was a staircase going down. So she led me down the stairs and turned on the lights and right in front of my eyes was a huge fashion studio.

I started laughing my head off and Lexi looks at me with a grin on her face.

''So what do you think'' she asked me. ''Well it's really big'' was all I said.

''Thanks'' she said before pushing me in a chair.

''Okay, now its going to get really crowded in here so be good'' she told me '' everyone is coming over so they can get changed'' she added.

**1 hour later…**

Everyone was dressed now. Lexi thought it would be cool if we all somewhat matched each other so all the guys are wearing white t-shirts with blue jeans.

Ally, Nikkie, Lily, Nessie, Payton, Sydney, and Tara are wearing a red strapless silk dresses that comes up to there mid thigh with black skinny jeans on underneath with silver ballet flats.

Me, Camrin, Kendra, Lexi, Sam, Mia, Miranda, Alex, Tammy, Terry, Tika, Sadie, Dani, and Riley are wearing black strapless silk dresses that comes up to our mid thighs with washed skinny jeans on underneath with silver ballet flats.

Lexi did a really good job I must admit it.

We ended up taking 6 of our cars. We took my fire flame corvette, Lexi's yellow Lamborghini Gallardo, Aiden's green rode wrangler, Jason's grey light up car, Nikkie's blue BMW, and Miranda's silver BMW.

The story was that our family is apart of a program that saves people. Our family uses is 3 last names because of it.

The Maxwell's, the Carter's, and the Mason's.

Me, Riley, Alex, Ally, Keith, Lexi, Lily, Nikkie, Nessie, and Ryan are the Maxwell's.

Kendra, Sam, Payton, Sydney, Terry, Tara, Tammy, Mark, and Aiden are the Carter's

Justin, Sadie, Dani, Tika, Camrin, Jason, Mia, Miranda, and Tj are the Mason's.

And Jacob just had the last name of Black. Next year Leah, Paul, Embry, and Seth said that they would go to school with us and take the last name of Black but they just wanted to stay home this year.

When Leah was with us she had a daughter her name is Tika she had Tika 50 years ago and the reason she is not old is because she phases into a grey wolf.

We got to school really fast because we all drive like maniacs.

We all got out of the cars and just stood there looking at the school for a while until I offered to go get the schedules.

I walked through the hallway to go to the front office with everyone staring at me.

This was going to be a really long year.

When I finally reached the front office I went inside and there was a blond haired women sitting behind a desk and when she heard the door click behind her she looked up and saw me.

''Hello my name is Isabella Maxwell, and I'm new here so can you hand me, me and my family's schedules'' I asked politely.

'I'll be right back with them miss'' she said well smiling. Then she left the room.

5 minutes later she came back with all 29 schedules. '' well you have quite a large family miss'' she said to me and all I said back was '' yeah'' then I left.

As I walked at out of the building and towards my family a strong sent hit me, it was other vampires.

So I jogged at human pace towards my family and right there standing in front of them where the Cullens.

Once they all saw me they stopped talking and so did my family.

Then Lexi came over to me and put my hand in hers and then Alice whispers ''Bella.

And when that happened Nessie growled and then Jake held her waist and she calmed down a little.

''Why don't you guys follow us home today and we can all talk about it'' Lexi asked them and they all nodded.''And make sure you bring Carlisle and Esme'' she added and they nodded once again.

I had my first class with Lexi, thank goodness.

And so we exchanged papers for a second and I realized that we had all our classes together except gym because Lexi had to leave early from school to go to her job.

She is a clothes designer and she also does wedding dresses and plans parties and weddings, so she leaves early.

All I do is give horse back riding lessons. We have 54 horses in our barn and one momma huskie and her 2 babies. Our family just drinks the blood of bears, deer, and mountain lions. All the other animals we love.

Riley teaches dance class, and Ally teaches ice skating, and Nessie teaches music.

And we do all that stuff at our 4th house. It is a big white mansion with a big pond outside it is somewhat like a playground because of all the stuff that you can do and also Sadie teaches a gym class.

Finally when it was time to go home we sent Sydney and Ryan to go get Carlisle and Esme.

Then all of my family sped down the rode with the Cullens right behind us.

Then when we walked through the door the rest of my family was there sitting down on the couch and when everyone was there it was story time.

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it.**

**And if you have any friends that have an account to just read my story and see if the like it and if you have any suggestions to make the story better please review and tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4 Big day

**Story time**

Nessie came downstairs from grabbing her phone out of her room and once she say the Cullens in our living room she let out a growl, she has been sad her hole life because she never had a father there like most of her friends did.

And she blamed it all on the Cullens.

So she came down and sat on Jake's lap.

''So where should we begin….'' Lexi asked trying to break the tension.

That's when Carlisle spoke '' What happened to you Bella'' he nearly whispered.

Great now I had to speak.

'' Well that depends on what you what to know'' I answered

'' How did you get changed''

'' Easy, but it would probably be easier if I just showed you''

Then we where in forks's forest, the same setting where Edward left me. I loved Miranda's power so much.

She could take peoples past and show it to anyone she wants.

And there right in front of us where me and Edward in the forest when Edward was leaving me. Then it showed when Victoria found me after and when I had Nessie and when me, Victoria, and Nessie first saw Lexi.

And then Miranda stopped and we where all back in the living room.

All the Cullens where speechless.

'' Where so sorry Bella'' Esme whispered.

Then I looked at Lexi, her face was totally zoned out. Then she looked up at me and a huge smile spread across her face.

'' Daddy's home'' she said.

Then the door burst open with Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, Dimetry, and some other girls and a boy followed behind.

Me and Lexi ran up and Aro, or as we liked to call him daddy.

Aro always thought of me as a daughter so I always called him daddy.

'' My daughters, how have you been for the past 2 years''

'' Nothing much'' we both replied at the same time, and then started laughing.

Then I right into Felix's arms. I love him like a brother. We love to play video games, when I went and stayed in Italy that was all we did for 2 days straight.

He hugged me back but let go after 2 minutes,

'' So girls I would like you to meet Alec's new mate Brooke'' daddy told us.

It was no dought she was human, she had shoulder high curly brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and somewhat tan skin but the strange thing was the big budge in her stomach and a white dress and she was being carried by Alec.

Right next to her was a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes and he was wearing a nice blue t-shirt and blue jeans, he looked like he was 18 at the most.

Then there was 3 more girls next to him. One was a vampire she had long curly blond hair that was put back in a ponytail with golden eyes and a blue short sleeve plad shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. And the other one had long curly blond hair with blue eyes and a white shirt and a pair of washed skinny jeans. And the last girl had blond hair that was put up into a bun, and green eyes and she had on a black spaghetti strapped tank top with a pair of grey skinny jeans.

'' Well, as you can see we have some new people we want you to meet'' Aro told us.

He said the vampire girl was named Illiana, and the boy was named Blake, and the girl with the girl with her hair in a bun was named Julia, and the long curly blond hair girl was named Linaia.

And then I looked back at Alec, he wasn't as happy as he usually was.

He looked really sad, he had is head looking at Brooke.

'' What's wrong sweaty'' I asked as sweetly as possible. Then he looked up at me and then looked back down at Brooke without saying anything.

'' Well he and Brooke had 3 nights alone to themselves and now Brooke is pregnant'' daddy told me.

'' Well congrats big bro, your gonna be a daddy'' I told him.

'' Well the problem is that we don't know what to do and so we where thinking that you and Lexi could help us'' daddy asked.

'' Well I'm in if you your in'' I asked Lexi.

'' Hell yeah sweetie'' and then we hi fived each other.

'' Ok daddy where on it'' we both said at the same time.

'' So Brook lets take a look at ya then'' I told her.

'' Cassie, Carrie, Alex, Halle, Kara can you go get the hospital stuff'' I asked them sweetly.

'' Of coarse sweetheart'' Cassie said

2 minutes later all the hospital stuff from that was upstairs was in the living room.

''So Brooke would you like to the gender of your kids'' I asked her.

'' yes please'' she asked excitedly and than kissed Alec on the cheek to make him more happy. And he was he took her hand and kissed it.

So I took the jelly stuff and rubbed it on her stomach and put the machine on her stomach. The Cullens where still here and in the other living room watching TV. And then it finally beeped and 3 things where on the screen together. I was so shocked at first and then really happy.

'' Well congratulations you guys you have 3 baby girls'' I screamed at them.

I was so happy for Brooke and Alec, I mean 3 baby girls must be exciting!

'' So watcha gonna name them'' I asked really fast.

'' Whatever you want to name them is fine with me'' Alec told Brooke.

'' Well I always wanted to name girls Daisy, Violet, and Sarah'' Brook told Alec.

'' Those are perfect names'' Alec told Brooke and then kissed Brooke softly on the lips.

Then out of nowhere there was a cracking sound and then Brookes eyes started closing and she choking for breath. '' Brooke'' Alec yelled and me and Lexi started getting to work. '' Miranda get everyone out of here I yelled at her. And then I took me nail and started cutting open Brookes belly and there was a steal screeching sound. And I had 3 people in my arms. So I threw them at Miranda, Cassie, and Riley and they caught them perfectly and took them into the other room to go feed them. Then me and Lexi started bighting Brooke everywhere to let the venom spread.

After that me and Lexi started cleaning all the blood off the floor.

Then Alec walked in and sat down next to Brooke. '' Thank you'' Alec told us.

Then we walked into the living room and there was everybody and when we made it to the middle of the circle there was 3 toddlers. They really do grow fast. The girl that was named Violet had shoulder high curly black hair and blue eyes, the girl that was named Sarah has shoulder high curly blond hair and blue eyes, and the girl that was named Daisy has shoulder high curly brown hair with blue eyes, and Riley put them all in different color sun dresses. Violet's where a purple sun dress, Sarah's wearing a pink sun dress, and Daisy's wearing a baby blue sun dress.

Then Leah, Seth, Paul, and Embry walked in the room and once Seth saw Daisy he couldn't look away.

'' Ooo Alec's gonna kill you'' Lexi laughed.

'' Well now I know how Jake felt when he imprinted on Nessie'' Seth told us.

We all started laughing then when daddy came up to me and asked if I could also change Blake, Julia, and Linaia. And I agreed so I changed them in the same room I changed Brooke, and went back into the living room.

Jason, Nikkie, Keith, and Kendra all went upstairs to there bedrooms. Alyssa, Piper, Olivia, and Gavin where all upstairs sleeping. And I was holding Violet, Lexi was holding Sarah, and Seth was holding Daisy.

''So who wants to play a game'' Lexi asked everyone because the Cullens where all back into the room.

Everyone wanted to play a game.

'' How about we play truth or dare'' Lexi said excitedly, and everyone nodded so Lexi changed everyone's outfit so all the girls where wearing red medieval dresses with a black chocker necklace, And all the guys where wearing black boxers.

All the Cullens looked at us as if we where insane but all of us just shrugged our shoulders.

'' I get to start first'' Aiden shouted at us.

'' Please, please, please, please''

'' Fine'' I yelled.

'' Ok Bella, truth or dare'' Aiden asked me.

'' Dare, duh''

'' Ok I dare you and Lexi to both strip and change clothes''

'' Or are you to chicken''

'' No I'm not chicken''

So I took of my dress and I was only in my underwear and so was Lexi so we switched clothes and sat back down and then we continued the rest of the game.

**So what do you guys think please review.**


End file.
